eres tu
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: esta vez Ranma si metio la pata y hasta el fondo, ¿ que hara para que su prometida le perdone?


Hacia ya dos años que estaban prometidos, dos años de insultos, ofensas , golpes , celos y sobre todo lagrimas. Al menos por parte de ella, de Akane. Habia vuelto a pasar las prometidas de el aparecieron, y el se habia burlado. La jovencita lloraba en su cuarto, el estaba en el dojo. Pero sus mentes estaban conectadas.

El pensaba en ella y como disculparse, ella pensaba en el e intentaba explicarse por que la odiaba tanto. En sus cabezas paso el recuerdo de esa tarde.

_Flash back_

Era sabado y el sol brillaba. La jovencita se levanto con un mal presentimiento en su interior pero no penso en ello pensando que eran tonterias. Lo que no sabia era que sus temores eran ciertos. Kasumi le pidio el favor de ir al mercado a comprar, ella tan linda y servicial , acepto. Se puso una falda corta blanca y una camisa rosa al igual que sus zapatos.

Decidió llamar a su prometido para que la acompañara, como siempre estaba en el dojo entrenando...

_Condenado, cada dia es mas guapo, con razon todas las mujeres se mueren por el, incluso la de cursos mayores...¡ mujeriego!, aunque no es su culpa..._

Los pensamientos de la joven se vieron interrumpidos por la intensa mirada azulada de el.

- akane¿ necesitas algo?- ella asintio con una sonrisa.

- voy a comprar¿ me acompañas?- el chico se quedo embobado con esa sonrisa y como un robot asintio. La chica sonrio aun mas y dijo:

- te espero fuera- y desapareció del dojo.

Cinco minutos despues Ranma salia a encontrarse con Akane en la puerta.

- Ranma tardas mas que una mujer- dijo la joven entre risas.

- lo siento la proxima vez vienes tu sola- el jovencito se habia enfadado por el comentario de Akane.

- ay venga no seas tonto...- Ranma bufó exasperado y siguió a Akane.

Minutos despues ya habian comprado todo lo que Kasumi les habia pedido. Cuando llegaro al consultorio del doctor Tofu vieron a Kasumi salir.

- Kasumiii- ante el grito la chica giro la cara y vio a su pequeña hermana.

- akane-chan ¿ como estan ? ¿lo compraron todo?- los jovencitos asintieron

- si aqui esta Kasumi...- la muchacha agradecida tomo las bolsas y escucharon el estomago de Ranma gruñir, puesto que " casi no habia desayunado". Decidieron ir hasta el U-chans. Akane hiba protestando por todo el camino y Ranma hacia oidos sordos a sus quejas, puesto qe estaba ansioso por comer un okonomiyaki.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Shampoo y a Kodachi con Ukyo, estas al verlo se lazaron a abrazarle. El aura de Akane crecia mas cada segundo que pasaba. Un escalofrio cruzó por la espalda del jovencito.

- ¿que haceis aqui?- pregunto Ranma a Shampoo y Kodachi.

- estar decidiendo quien casarse con Ranma- afirmo la chinita sacando de la nada una libreta enseñandosela a Ranma.

- y esto...-

- mi querido Ranma estas mujerzuelas y yo hemos ideado una buena forma de decidir quien se qeda contigo ojojojo- Akane esta poniendose enferma, siempre la dejaban a un lado , estaba segura que nisiquiera se enteraron de que estaba ahi.

- asi es Ranma chan mira- y miro a la joven Tendo- Akane mira tu tambien...- dejo un papel en la mesa y lo miraron. En el papel traia los defectos y las virtudes de cada joven.

_Virtudes:_

_UKYO: bonita, buena cocinera, amable, divertida, femenina, cariñosa, fuerte, habil, rapida...  
_

_Shampoo: hermosa, perfecta en todo, buena cocinera, muy femenina, fuerte , buena en las labores del hogar, habil, sensible, cariñosa, atenta, divertida..._

_Kodachi: buena gimnasta, habil , rapida , agil, femenina, rica, increible cocinera..._

_Akane: virtud? creemos que no tiene...  
_

_Defectos:_

_Ukyo: un poco marimacho, _

_Shampoo: no sabe perder, tramposa, _

_Kodachi: loca, envenena comidas, loca, egocentrica, loca..._

_Akane: marimacho, fea, violenta, gorda, torpe, no sabe cocinar, no hace nada bien con sus manos, no es cariñosa, estupida, metomentodo, etc etc etc_

La joven Tendo miraba la lista triste, muy triste... no le habia puesto una virtud, pero si miles de defectos. Ranma miraba la lista y luego a su prometida, que tenia lágrimas en los ojos. Sus otras prometidas la veian con superioridad.

- oigan¿ quien escribio esto?- preguntó Ranma.

- ser yo airen...- exlamo Shampoo contenta.

- pues ,¿ no creen que Akane si tiene alguna virtud?-

- que quieres decir Ran- chan - grito Ukyo enfadada. Ranma empezo a sudar frio, no podia dejar que atacaran a Akane. Por eso la protegio de la mejor manera que sabia...

- no , por nada, es que creia que era el unico que veia asi a Akane. Aun que os faltaron muchos defectos: es pechos planos, nada sexy , es una boba y una celosa, parece una gorila, tienes las patas gordas y parece mas un elefante a una mujer.

- ¿eso crees Ranma-sama? - preguntaba contenta Kodachi.

- esta mas que claro, que es la menos indicada para mi- recitaba el joven sin tener en cuenta a la jovencita con el corazon roto que esaba a su lado. Pero en ese momento Ranma clavo el puñal definitivo.- Akane para mi no es mas que una carga todos los dias sueño con desacerme de ella...- se tapo la boca al oirse asi mismo. Miro a Akane quien le miraba con tal gesto de dolor que conmoveria a cualquier persona con el corazón de piedra.

Por una vez no hubo gritos, por una vez no hubo insultos, pero sobre todo por primera vez no hubo golpes...cosa que sorprendió a Ranma. Akane miro a las tres jovencitas que se reian.

- Ya ver Akane tu no ser nada para mi Airen- Akane se dio la vuelta y salio de ahi.

_Fin flash back_

Ranma se sentia de lo peor, cojio el papel y volvio a leerlo. Solto un suspira pero de repente idea, cojio un boligrafo rojo y comenzo a escribir.

En la habitacion de Akane , aun se escuchaban sollozos, le dolia muchisimo no ser nada para Ranma, pero unos golpes en la ventana la hicieron reaccionar, era el y no queria verle, para que se volviera a reir de ella. Miró la ventana y vio un papel. Con miedo lo cojio y lo leyo. Era la nota de los defectos y virtudes, pero habia algo en rojo. ( la letra en negrita sera lo que escribió Ranma)

_Virtudes:_

_UKYO: bonita, buena cocinera, amable, divertida, femenina, cariñosa, fuerte, habil, rapida..._** pero es solo mi amiga**_  
_

_Shampoo: hermosa, perfecta en todo, buena cocinera, muy femenina, fuerte , buena en las labores del hogar, habil, sensible, cariñosa, atenta, divertida... _**pero es solo mi acosadora personal**_  
_

_Kodachi: buena gimnasta, habil , rapida , agil, femenina, rica, increible cocinera..._** pero solo es una loca  
**

_Akane: virtud? creemos que no tiene..._** pero eres tu.**_  
_

_Defectos:_

_Ukyo: un poco marimacho,_**¿ un poco solamente? por dios, toda mi vida crei que era hombre...  
**

_Shampoo: no sabe perder, tramposa,_**mala persona, fria , calculadora, desquiciada, bruja! y no sigo por que no me quedaria papel  
**

_Kodachi: loca, envenena comidas, loca, egocentrica, loca..._** loca, loca de nuevo, hiper loca,  
**

_Akane: marimacho, fea, violenta, gorda, torpe, no sabe cocinar, no hace nada bien con sus manos, no es cariñosa, estupida, metomentodo, etc etc etc _**y como dije antes pechos planos , arisca boba, celosa, etc etc.**

Al ver que Rama habia escrito mas defectos, volvio a tener inmensas ganas de llorar. Pero al darle la vuelta al paperl vio algo mas escrito.

**puedes tener miles de defectos y pocas virtudes, pero como dije antes, eres tu y no te cambio por nada, perdoname se que soy un cretino, que no te merezco, pero creeme cuando te digo que este cretino esta loco por ti. Para mi tu eres la unica. No pienso nada de lo que dije en el U-chans, creeme te amo con locura .**

**Ranma.**

El corazón dE Akane empezo a latir como loco. La amaba a ella , a ella no a ninguna otra, volvio a la ventana y susurro:

- Ranma... yo tambien te amo- y entonces lo vio, la cabeza sonriente del chico aparecio boca abajo colgado del techo, antes de que Akane pudiera decir nada Ranma la beso. Fue el beso mas extraño del mundo ya que uno estaba cabeza abajo, pero fue magico...

Las semanas siguientes pasaron tranquilas, Ranma habia habisado a sus otras supuestas " prometidas" que ni siquiera se les pasara por la cabeza tocar Akane. Habian convencido a sus padres de que no les casaran que aun eran muy jovenes. La pareja era por una vez en su vida inmensamente feliz.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO? A MI NO ME CONVENCE MUCHO PERO BUENO ME APETECIA HACER UN ONES-SHOT. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y NO SE PREOCUPEN SUBIRE MAS CAPITULOS DE MIS OTROS FICS.**

**BESITOOOS!  
**


End file.
